User blog:YouTubeKorea/A Blog Post Regarding My Personal Feelings about the Charlottesville Incident
The news about white nationalists and their protests in Charlottesville, Virginia, hit me hard. I’m furious that such an atrocity happened, and that these people with horrifying ideals still exist. But then again, ever since Donald Trump was elected President, it was only a matter of time before his main supporters turned against him and wreaked havoc, like the Nazi vermin they fetishize. I know that this Wiki isn’t the ideal place for me to express my feelings about the US, but I feel that I need to let out my steam somewhere, and of course you’re about the only non-Korean friends who understand my views completely. Therefore, if you’re either a Trump supporter and/or you think the white nationalist protests are just, then I hope I never go through the excruciating experience of ever partaking in an intelligent conversation with you. That is all. It seems very ironic that the United States, a supposed “nation of the free” is the exact place a movement rooting for racism and segregation takes place. That the United States, a country that’s arguably the most influential in the world, has a President who is bold enough to namecheck Senators on Twitter but can’t call evil by its name. I’m not saying that all Americans are this lenient and weak. On the contrary, I believe there are some very kindhearted and just people in this Wiki who live in the States. However, it would be a lie to say that practically everybody watching the news wasn’t expecting this. The simple fact stands that America couldn’t even vote for a lesser of two evils. This was going to happen. Sooner or later, Donald Trump would be herded by Russian scandals and deranged supporters, and for once, without Ivanka or a witty one-liner to help. “Make America great again.” he said. Is this what Trumps sees as great? A country where people die because they have different skin color, a country where legalized guns and pot spread like wildfire? A country whose leader resorts to the support of cranky old windbags with outdated views(and their white-as-cheesecake spiritual Padawans) to win an election? If so, you probably won’t see me visiting the US often. I don’t think I have the capacity to cope with the sheer amount of greatness. What really scares me, though, is that when I look at these footage of neo-Nazi mobs, I don’t see thousands of Adolf Hitlers or Benito Mussolinis. I see thousands of normal US citizens. Some look very out of place with their Nazi flags and chants. Others seem right at home. I’m sure this isn’t the only side of America that exists, but I cannot help but feeling astounded that such regular people would harbor such outrageous ideals. This is a modern day American Civil War. Americans kill Americans, and guess what? They’re doing it for the exact same reason: to subjugate those who are different “because it’s where they belong”. Such primitive ideas should have been dealt with, and because that never happened, we see maniacs ramming cars at innocent people. At this point, a lot of people ask, “What’s happened to America?”. I ask, “God, is America still like this?” Because in my eyes, the United States of America was always a dangerous place to be(living in South Korea, I find legalized ownership and usage of guns abhorrent), but this recent tragedy’s just going out of its way to prove my opinion. I sincerely hope an atrocity of this scale never happens again. But then again, who am I kidding? This is the US. There’s bound to be an idiot somewhere who thinks either Asian people or women should be in dog collars, meets up with his pals, and start harassing everyone in their way. Sorry that I’m being pessimistic. I’m just in the mood today, because it’s 2AM and I’m deprived of sleep. Category:Blog posts